Protector of the Tribes
by LoveDontMeanAThing
Summary: No happily ever after for the Cullen's or Bella. The pack is falling apart and so is the tribe, they need help and fast. Old Quil has an old temperamental friend who will help. But she will first turn everything upside down and right side up again. Will she get them all fixed or not? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing two other stories but this idea has been eating away at my brain and won't leave me alone till I put it out there. So let me know what you think.**

**I do not own twilight. However, I do own my characters!**

**Chapter 1**

**Old QuilPov**

"Billy something has to be done, the pack is falling apart. Leah is hurt because we have failed her as elders, we just don't have the knowledge that is needed." I look at Sue and Billy, three that is the number of elders left. We can not run a pack the right way with only three of us, and only the knowledge that lies within the journals of the last pack.

I take a deep breath, "I know someone you can help if you are willing to allow her to."

Billy looks shocked then he says something that can only make me laugh a little, "Now Quil I know you have a but in there somewhere."

I look at him and Sue, "Have you ever heard the real story of Little Red Riding Hood? I am not talking about the pale face Little Red Riding Hood either. For many centuries females from that family have become protecters, teachers, doctors, and mates to many different shifters, spirits, and children of the moon. They helped bring species back from near extinction, to thrive and be free, but hiden from the cold ones. I know of the last of this line. She lives in the woods, deep from where even tribes would travel. I can get to her and ask for her help, but you must realize she will want to fix everything, including us." I hope he will allow this to happen, it is the only thing that will help.

After a few minutes he had an answer, "We will have to talk to the pack about this, they have a say in this as well." I nod and pray to the gods they allow this to happen,

An Hour Later

After explaining everything to the pack they agrees to me going to her for help.

"Old Quil the pack will go with you, if you say she is to help then so be it. But I will protect my people you included." I nod and start walking to the door, before I exit with the pack in toe I look at Billy and Sue.

"Her name is Esarosa, or White Wolf."

Lupa'sPov

I was mixing up some herbs for a pregnant she wolf that was coming to see me today when my two wolves stood at attention. I walked down the stair that lay in front of my home, when I saw Quil. However, I did not drop the hood to my red cloak because I could smell the shifters with him. I did not speak, I would let him know he made a mistake another way.

Caleb and Lupin, my wolves, greeted Quil.

Quil stayed silent for a few beats, "I know Lupa that I have come to you without sending to you first, and I also know that you know I have the pack with me. But I need your help dear friend, my tribe and well the pack his falling apart. We mean no harm, it's just we need your help."

I whistled my two wolf friend's away from Old Quil and started up the stairs. Before I reached the top of the stairs I turn around, "The price of what you want me to do is high, and you have come on a busy day. So you and the pack may come in, but don't speak or ask question. And if anyone speaks of what they see in here, I will rip you apart." Caleb and Lupin growl to increase the power behind what I said. Quil nods. Just as he goes to speak a very pregnant she wolf comes out of the woods, and walks right passed the wolves.

She speaks with a heavy french accent, she smiles as she talks. "Hello White Wolf, the pups are seeming to increase in activity. And being it is my first litter of three I came a few hours earlier." She then looks around and gives a little sigh in surprise. "I am so sorry if you are busy White Wolf."

"Now now White Fawn no need to be saying you are sorry, they were uninvited guests and your pups are more important than they are. Now come and walk with me, they will follow, ignore them. So I don't smell Gabe anywhere, is he not coming?" She sighs and shakes her head.

"We have cold ones coming in close to camp, hunting I think, but it still has the pack on edge. And with three pregnant females the guys all have their panties in a twist. But Gabe is Alpha and I his mate, all I can do is hope he'll be there when my like ones are born." I put my arm around her waste and give her a side hug.

"If you need a new place I am sure we can find you a place, my uninvited guests are going to owe me for helping them, you know pay it forward." She smiles and says she'll think about it. The pack, minus Old Quil seem surprised with what I said but it's true, I do ask for a payment. Once White Fawn and a few others had come and gone I decided it was time to speak to Old Quil, but first I decided to take of my cloak.

I wish I could say I was surprised to hear their gasps when they saw my back but I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**LPov**

"Now old friend you going to tell me what you did or did not do to come to me for help? You told your Chief there would be a price I hope?" He nodded his head.

"Lupa I would not come to you if there was anyother way, but as I am sure you know there isn't." I smirk and start a fire. As I do I catch the eye of one of the wolves and his past, present, and future flashes in front of my eyes. I become angry and Caleb and Lupin notice.

"Your Chief is a fool Quil! He'll tell the pack the truth before I come and help." I then point to the one who's eye I caught. "What is your name young wolf?"

His eyes get huge "My name is Embry Call."

"Sam is not your brother Embry, Jacob, your future Chief is." I then turned to Quil. "We leave right after I send word out so those that I protect know wherre to find me. You will sent me aside a piece of land close to the woods and away from people. Caleb and Lupin go everywhere with me, and I do me everywhere. I don't do electronics, so when people come to see me they best not bring any or I will break them. Leah will be placed with me if she so wishes, she needs to know what it means to be a female shifter..."I start walking up to Old Quil and point a clawed finger into his chest "...something you aren't teaching her. She will learn how special she really is, without people hiding things from her. And keep Joshua off my property or I'll rip his throat out, and leave the mess on your front step." He galps, actually they all do but Leah.

"Yes I think I can do that."

"Now Leah how about your first lesson in being a female shifter? No need for a shy nod, all I am teaching you is how to send a message through actual wolves."

One of the young male wolves, that I later learn is Old Quil's grandson, jumps up then, "We can communicate with real wolves." Old Quil tried to silence him but it was to late.

"No you can't but a female shifter can. Old Quil you would do well to teach him some manners, his father would not be impressed to say the least." Leah and I than walked away.

SPov

When she dropped her cloak and we all saw her tan skin of a Native American filled with scars of all shapes and sizes we all made a noise of surprise. But beyond that she had black hair with red undertones, high cheeks bones, button nose, but what surpirised us all was her eyes. One Blue and One Brown. I learned alot from the few moments with her, she was older than she appeared, she knew more than any of us wanted to admit, that Leah was extremely special, and Embry wasn't my brother. As her and Leah leave the room followed by her wolves, were they her pets or friends?, I looked the our only elder in the room.

"Why does she hate my father so? I mean I get he has a lot of enemies, but he is not even in La Push."

"Sam I will not answer questions about Lupa, when she is comfortable enough with you she will tell you all her story." I feel my head go to the side in a very lupine manor.

"Is she an actual wolf?" I realized I made a mistake when I looked into the packs eyes, and saw surprise and fear. She was right behind me.

"You know Sam you shouldn't question about someone behind their back..." I felt a clawed finger on my back,"..it'll make them not trust you.

"I just need to pack a few things and we may go, we'll run."

LPov

After everything was packed and put into the back of Old Quil's truck, I stripped my clothes off and phrased right in front of them. I stood taller than all of their wolves, I was whiter than the first snow, and I knew I had seen more than any of them. Even Sam their Alpha was a baby in my eyes. A bunch of pups protecting a tribe, no wonder they were falling apart.

When we got to LA Push I set up my large tipi up in the clearing they had allowed me to stay on. Caleb and Lupin were both nervous being this close to cold ones. I am actually surprised there weren't more shifters, the cold ones smell was all over La Push. When everything was all set up, I got changed into a deer skin dress, and choosing to go bare foot all that was left was my hair. I had a comb that my mother gave me made from the ribs of a rabbit, as I combed my hair I decided braids were the best idea for my waste lenght hair. It was time to meet the elders.

BillyPov

The pack and then Old Quil entered, the pack looked freaked out. Except Leah who seemed to be smiling a real smile for the first time in a long she walked in, she looked like she came out of a book about Native Americans. She had two wolves by her side, she walked in front of them. But they were the ones looking for any threats.

Then she spoke. "I am White Wolf but only friends and family call me that. You can call me Lupa, it means she wolf. Before anyone thinks they can lie to me I already know everything about everyone in this room. You have a war coming your way, and you allow the cold ones to live right on your door step. Your people have no idea of the pack. You all think that that is a strenght? It isn't because when your pack dies, and they will with the way they are acting, your people will be the last line to save you." I go to defiend all we are doing when I see her eyes flash, she smirks like she was waiting for me to say something.

"You Billy Black I will get to you before this meeting is over. But first I will continue with what I was saying. You all look at Leah with pity in your eyes because she is a female shifter? You all are dumb, she should be Alpha just on the principle that she is a she wolf, she holds more power than you know. She will be staying with me and know this Sue you have no say! The things that will change in order for me to stay here and help are these. Jacob you leech loving pale face stays out of La Push, she is spreading the leech smell and is causing more to change. If she comes on the reservation again Caleb and Lupin will chase her off. You need to realize you can't keep mates from each other and Jacob he's her mate not yours. You need to get one parent of every wolf to become an elder, people need to know what they are up against. And no more lying so Billy Black it's time for you to properly meet your son...this is Embry, your first born, future Alpha, and future Chief of this tribe."

She knew...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I listened to she wolf about four times while writing this. I am hoping for some new readers read this and review. I am going to keep writing this story anyway, but I still like to know what people are thinking. This is a Paul/Oc story. I think he needs love in his life, in the form of a strong she wolf. Leah may find love kind of going with the flow with her. She is also the bitch in the story, but this one I think she needs to be giving a little bit of power. I mean how would you act if you had to live in your ex's head. **

**Anyway I do not own twilight..if I did Bella would have never got back with Edward!**

**And please remember I do not have a Beta!**

**LPov**

I had been here a week and I could see that everything in the tribe was changing slowly but changing. Embry had his father and mother on as elders, you could tell he had a weight lifted from his shoulders now that she knew everything about him being a protector. And she was equally proud and happy because he was a protector and not part of a gang like she was lead to believe. The Elders slowly started to tell the tribes people that the myths of their people coming from wolves was true and in return the tribe was becoming more unitied. They helped to feed the wolves, which was next on my list change their diets. Jacob seemed to relax some because he did not have the weight of becoming the future Chief or Alpha on him. Anyone with a half a brain could see that he was not made for either.

However, he was not happy about Bella Swan not being allowed in the reservation and more. The elders told Charlie Swan everything because he was dating Sue. He wa sad with the choice she had made, but he understood. She on the other had did not seem like t be told no. She had yet to show up on the reservation, but I was not so secretly hoping for her to make her mistake and show up here.

Today was Saturday and I had some wolves from other tribes and packs coming for my help. And one Serval shifter all the way from Africa coming for herbs to help him find his mate.

I had sent Caleb and Lupin to hunt for a rabbit and doe for stew tonight. I was outside of my tipi combing out my hair when I smelt three of Sam's wolves and Leah circling my camp. I stood and smirked. "Leah you and your friends can come out, I do not bite much." Paul, Brady, Collin, and Leah walk out. The first three seem nervous and Leah is silently laughing.

"Hello Lupa, I hope you don't mind that I brought these three along. But Jake's pouting was about to lead to his death." She said while giggling.

"No problem at all, but I have a few wolves and a serval shifter coming today for some help with a few things and I will be making a stew the likes of which you haven't ever tasted before. And don't worry the leech lover will get hers." Paul gae a little laugh, but when I looked at him he put his head down and blushed.

Caleb and Lupin came into my clearing. Caleb with the small doe and Lupin with two rabbits. I processed the meat skinning them and using the whole rabbits and deer, the insides which besides the hearts of the rabbit which I don't eat were give to the my wolves. I used everything of the kills that I take or that the wolves take. The fur for clothes, and shoes. Bones for tools and things like that. I brought the rabbit and doe stew to a slow simmer after adding potatoes, carrots and onins to it. My four guests seemed surprised to see me use the whole animals.

"Wolves never draw out a kill, and they never waste. You will learn that as well. Now I have things to do, my guests are arriving I came smell them."

After I finished my work with the few wolves and serval I walked over to the shifters wanting to introduce them to a female wolf shifter named Chandrika, meaning moonlight. I wanted her to talk to the whole wolf pack, her wolf pack was all female.

"Come now young wolves I want the whole pack what Chandrika has to say." They all followed us. I was leading with Rika and Caleb and Lupin on either side of us. The four young wolves following us. Nothing was said on the journey to Sam's, the tribe's people nodded with respect as we passed. I turned back and looked at the four pups, they seemed happy to see their tribes people being proud of what they were doing for them.

When we arrived at Sam's the rest of the pack was there. I was not comfortable with being in a house or around the imprints. They acted as Alpha females and they were anything but. Rika spent most of her time in wolf form with her pack, so she did not like houses either. Once they were all outside and comfortable I spoke.

"I figured you all have seen how your tribes people are slowly coming together and send their respect towards you and yours. But I came here to help your pack as well, so a freind of mine who has travelled from Ireland to see me today with her pack, has said she would speak to you about what will happen if you do not listen to what I am trying to say." I looked at Jacob as I said that. "Her name is Chandrika, which means moonlight, she comes from a pack of all Females. She's the Alpha." That caught their attention.

Rika started her story, "I was a young pup when my tribe or village was destroyed. It was Lupa's mother that came to help my people. You see my people were witches and we wolves were their protectors, they had a war on their hands coming. Us pups a year or two in our wolf lives were being trained to fight in this war. You see my wolf people only shifter to our human selves a few times a year, we keep pointed ears, wolf eyes, and clawed nails in human form as you can see. Lupa's mother was trying to teach our wolves how to shift back completely when one of our male wolves "fell in love" with one of the evil witches coming for our tribe. It later was learned she was playing him, so he would go against our whole village pack included...he killed his own mother to help his witch lover. He would not listen to Lupa's mothers warnings, or her training. So while the pack learned to shift completely he did not. He refused because he was what would give us away. When the attack came the village people were the first to go then everyone of our tribe. Myself and six other female pups escaped alive with Lupa's mother, who trained us. Years later when we returned to what was left of our village we were bullied away, they no longer trusted us. The moral of the story is for you Jacob is you Bella Swan worth the life of your pack? Your tribe? Because she may not be coming to the reservation but any wolf with over four years of this life can smell her on you." Rika and I walked up to Jacob. "Look into their eyes Jacob and tell them, you would rather they die than Bella Swan."

The pack seemed shocked and angry, they now knew that what I told them had to be done was to be done.

"A pack without a tribe or people to protect are not protectors, but wanderers. No there is nothing wrong with that, but an all male or all female pack have no mates. You are the only pack of shifters that mate with their imprints. So you would always have a mate, but other wolves no mates at all." I then asked Rika to talk to Leah about being a female shifter, I then smelt her...Bella Swan. I smirked she was getting closer and closer to Sam's house. The young wolves could now hear her truck. I looked at Jacob and he nods at me he knows this has to happen.

She jumps out of the truck, Caleb and Lupin circle the house so to be behind her when she reaches us. She seems to be surprised when she sees me.

She sticks her hand out to shake mine. "Hi I am Bella Swan...do you know where Jacon is, he was suppose to meet me and never showed?"

I watched her for a moment and she seems to sense I am not going to shake her hand. "I am not impressed, I mean for a native to be attracted to a pale face they are normally prettier than you. Hmmm.." I start to circle her in a wolf type manner"...you are not allowed on reservation land. I do believe the Elders, the wolf pack, Jacob Black, and your own father told you that. I can smell the leech all over you Bella Swan, so you can leave willingly to never return or I chase you off the reservation. And the day you turn into the walking dead I rip you apart myself." She doesn't back down not that I am surprised, she is about to show just who's side she is on.

"I don't think you realize just how powerful my vampire family is. They will take this little reservation and turn it upside down. And give me a wolf as a puppy of my choosing." She surprised everyone but Rika and I. Rika released a howl that surprised even the wolves. Bella looked into her directions and was actually scared for the first time since she got there. Six other female wolves shifted into their human forms walked out to the clearing. Long nails, canine filled smiles, and pointed ears. They all walked up and formed a line in front of the yound pups. (A/N Idk why but I hear the song strut in my head as I write them walking lol.)

"Do you really think you little human think you can make it to your vampires before eight shifters and two wolves get you?" As I said that she paled and ran to her truck. But before she left she yelled a threat that hung think in the air.

"Anyone who tries to protect the wolves and this tribe will die in the war to come. After all we have the God of War on our side."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own twilight.**

**I won't be updating for a few days, I am going to be a little busy work, college, and photo shoot this week.**

**I also wanted to let you know that I am looking for a name to Sam's pack opinions are loved!**

**Review!**

**Lots of love;)**

**PPov**

The air seemed to shift and I looked up and there was six other female natives covered in a short deer skin skirt and rabbit skin top covering only their breasts, they walked out of the woods with this swing in their hips that was between sexy and hunting. As I looked closer the smiles on their faces showed their elongated caine teeth, claw like hands, and pointes ears. This must be the rest of Chandrika's pack. They formed a line in front of us, while Lupa's wolves circled the house so they would end up behind Bella. I looked at Sam to see him watching. It seemed everyone of them knew what to do without anyone speaking. They really were more wolf than human. In that moment I realized they were protecting us from this human girl.

Then Bella spoke and surprised us all. "Anyone who tries to tprotect the wolves and this tribe will die in the war to come. After all we have the God of War on our side." We all realized in that moment not only was Jake played by Bella Swan but we all were.

Lupa only slightly relaxed as Bella left, she turned around and greeted the other females shifters and a wolf like manner. She touched everyone of them or rubbed up against them before speaking to them. "Thank you girls but I don't think one human girl is to much to worry about."

One of the female wolves spoke, "But the God of War is someone to fear Lupa, your pups need some training and fast I can only guess what they are being told at this moment and time."

Cullen House Hold

CPov

Bella came rushing into the house so much earlier than we all thought she would. She was suppost to find out what the wolves were up to. And turn Jacob away from the pack. We needed them weak.

"What happened dear? You are back early." Esme always so carrying for our children.

"Esme, Jacob never showed up so I went to the reservation and to Sam's house. There was these two women there, but it was only one of them that spoke. She would not let me speak to any of the pack, but she knew about you guess. She said she could smell it all over me. I was so scared so I told her how powerful you were, the other female howled, louder than I have ever heard the wolves howl before. And six other females come out of the woods, they were barely dressed! They were wearing animal skin or something." As she said this I got a dropping feeling in my stomach. "They formed a line infront of the wolves so I couldn't even see them. Then they threatened me Carlisle! There was even two really wolves, they followed me till I went over the boarder. I am sorry I couldn't give you any more information Carlisle." I felt like she was hiding something from me, but I had to trust my family.

"It's okay Bella, we'll all go to the treaty line and talk to them. I will fix this and they won't know what hit them when the time comes. On a different note your change is set up for two weeks time. So say your good byes."

A few hours after dark at the treaty line

We all showed up at the treaty line even Bella. I had to get her back on the wolves side or destroying them would be even harder. Jacob's love for her was what was making everything possible.

Back on the Reservation

LPov

I knew we need to start training right at this moment things were about to change and fast. I turned to all the wolves.

"If they really have the God of War we are going to need a lot of help and your training starts NOW! First Sam, Emily is not Alpha female so she can back off the wolves. Your diets change starting now...meat medium rare, vegetables for two meals a day, snack are apples, strawberries, etc., and you eat five meals a day and snacks in between. Exercises in human form as well as your wolf. Do you think you can handle that Emily?" She nods her head. I then look around the pack and notice the looks of confusion on their face. "Are you all really surprised that your innocent Bella Swan was using Jacob or are you surprised she wants you all dead? Get over it. We run now! AS HUMANS!" They jump at the tone of my voice.

Chandrika and her sister Li shifted into their wolf form, after they ordered they other five to run with us. I knew what those two were doing, they were going to test the young pups senses. I nod my head at them and then they both start for the woods. Caleb and Lupin take the back of our human pack, they'd bite the ankles of anyone who started to fall behind. I got into the front and started the run.

Two Hours Later

They all fell to the ground when the reached Sam's, well all but Paul. Paul was also the only one out of their pack that caught onto Rika's and Li's smell when they got close. One out of nine wolves? Really?

"Well that was just about as sad as it can be...Paul was the only one to do what he should have done. You all call him tempermental...I say he and his wolf are closer to being one than any of you. Go eat and then we all shift, we're going to all patrol together." I then walked over to Paul, he put his head down. Hmmm he won't make eye contact with me.

I bump into him and a wolf like manner and he bumbs back. "Ha, I knew you were more wolf. That's a very good thing you know...it'll keep you alive." He still wouldn't look at me. "Why won't you make eye contact with me Paul? What if I told you that you would imprint on me?" His head snapped up and he looked at me in the eyes. The world just stopped for the both of us. He had imprinted on me.

"I have wanted to look you in the eyes for som long Lupa, but I feared I would not imprint on you. You're everything I could ask for in a ma.." I stopped him mid sentence with my lips.

"I accept the imprint if you do Paul, but you should know our imprint is different. We are both wolves it is meant for us to become mates. I have no respect or understanding of why a wolf with a human imprint mates with them...it just isn't suppose to work that way." He accepted that imprint as well.

After everyone ate we all shifted. Chandrika's pack ran along side us but anyone could see they were not apart of the other pack. I lead them all, Paul to my left flank and Caleb and Lupin to my right. The rest of Paul's pack a few paces behind us. They were still tired from the human run.

_To run as a pack isn;t a job, it is like a family reunion. Look how Chandrika's pack act. They touch and play.~_Lupa.

Paul, Caleb, Lupin, and I were like a seperate pack. Lupin would tug on Paul's tail and Paul would nudge my side. Caleb would then run a little a head and put his face down and butt in the air with his tail wagging. I would play a little with them all.

The young pack was getting the hang of it and having fun for what seemed like the first time in wolf form.

Then I smelt it vampire on the board...seven of them and one human.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While I was typing this I was listening to Slow Ride by Foghat. It put me in the zone. If you lovely's have any good songs that would put my mind in to a war zone for the war that is coming let me know.

LPov

After a quick talk it was desided that Sam's pack would enter the treaty line first in human form, with me in semi-human form. Rika's pack would surround us in wolf form. These leeches had no idea what was about to hit them. If they did not run with their tails between their legs, they are a lot dumber than I thought.

I could already see the difference in the way the pack acted, Sam walked with his head held high with an air around him that screamed 'fear me'. And because Sam walked that way the whole pack did.

I don't know what surprised the leeches more the air around Sam, the pack of female wolves surrounding us, my appearence half wolf half human, or that Jacob was giving Bella a death glare. Bella galped, yup she knew she was in trouble.

When we finally got up to the treaty line Rika stepped to the side to allow Sam through. But before Sam walked up he turned and looked at me, silently asking me to speak on the packs behalf. I simple smirk turn to Paul kiss him and walk to the line with Sam.

"Before you speak Carlisle you should know that I am not speaking on the packs behalf, the she wolf to my right is. I will not give you her name because she deserves respect and I have learned today that leeches and the company they keep DO NOT HAVE RESPECT!" At the end of Sam's speech Carlisle's eyes become huge and he looks towards Isabella.

I step forward and a smirk draws on my face."Now I am the she wolf that Sam speaks of. But I hear there is one in your group that I should speak to and it's not the one that goes by Carlisle." They all look shocked. Yes leeches I know your game all because of 'sweet' 'innocent' Isabella Swan. "So God of War come out come out where ever you are."

I see them all look around for a minute until they get that I will not speak to anyone but Jasper Whitlock. He stepped up with a smirk and began to talk in a southern accent that would make human and vampire like weak at the knees...good thing I am a wolf.

"I guess it be dat darlin' Isssabella let the cat outta bag? Or should I say wolf? You know fer a she wolf yer a real beauty, and ya sure do smell good. How's this darlin' after I rip every wolf apart I take ya and keep ya as a pet." His eyes turn onyx black but I don't let the smirk fall from my face because he just comfirmed eberything dear Isabella said. However Paul growls at the leeches' comment, I shoot a look at Paul and he stops. But it was to late the leech knew. "Awww darlin' you didn't tell me ya had a mate. Ya know what I'll rip him apart in front of ya, then keep ya fer myself."

I smirk at him and lift an eyebrow, he seems surprised by this. I start walking closer to the line between us. "You know Leech I thought you would be smarter for fighting in wars. You did not even go and deny what miss Isabella said. In fact now we know you are coming. And you see we'll be ready. As for thinking you are going to touch my mate..." My eyes flash and he steps back. That's right leech be afraid. "...well lets just say I'd rip you and your play thing apart before you even had the chance. You see Leech I have been tipping vampires apart longer than you have been undead." I throw them a full blown smile flashing my elongated canines, and throw them a little wave showing them my long nails. Isabella jumped back a little in to copper penny's arms.

I start walking away, but I turn around to throw the last punch "Oh incase you did not know Isabella isn't welcome on the reservation if she sets a foot on it my wolves..."As I said this Caleb and Lupin step out of the woods and snap their teeth."...well my wolves will know it's open season for traitors. Oh and Carlisle the treaty is considered broken, you got a half hour or it's open season on veggie leeches." Carlisle stepped forward to argue but Rika and her pack crossed the line and snapped their jaws at him. "You should know Carlisle those wolves and I aren't bond by that treaty that has twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds remaining." At that the leeches ran away, I sent Rika and her pack to watch and make sure the leeches leave.

So we have a war to prepare for Sam and his pack are not going to like this training that was coming their way, and neither will their imprints.

Please review and remember to leave me a song that will get my pumped to write about war, maybe even some songs for the wolf packs training. Music is my muse! Please remember I do not have a beta so all spelling and grammer errors are my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Please remember I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. And review for me! And sorry it took so long for an update.**

**SPov**

It was like shifts came out of the wood works to help, and honestly it was not to help us. We all found out that we had made enemies in the shifter world because of our "stupidity". It was like there was a club and club meetings and we were never invited. But to make matters even worse Lupa had some how pissed off every imprint, except Claire.

Lupa decided that the first thing we had to do to prepare for this was with the Cullen's was to put the imprints in their place. She explained that imprint for the most part was not about finding your mate, it was about finding that one human that bound you to the earth so that you would fight the hardest that you could. However, when there was an imprint between two shifters it was for mating, it was to make stronger pups. That also allowed to wolf to fight with more freedom. Emily was not happy with this because she felt that she had to be Alpha female. And when Lupa told her that Leah and Embry were the Alpha pair. Well lets just say I feared Emily would be eaten.

Lupa ripped into the elders for telling us that we were mated to our imprints. I honesstly was pissed because I still loved Leah, but I now knew that that would never happen again because I not only ruined that chance, but I broke Leah's heart. And there was no coming back from that.

...I just want her forgiveness now.

LPov

Any shifter or were that I have helped in the past have come to help. But not without tension, they did not like this pack of shifters. I decided that I would call them the pack of Omega because just like the Omega's of a wolf pack they were hated, and going to be beaten upon till they gained respect from the other were's and shifters.

My first order of business was to get the elders and imprints together and break some news that would either make or break this pack.

Caleb, Lupin, Daya (a female bird shifter), Corbin (a male bird shifter), Paul, and myself walked into the counsel hall together.

"Lupa you called this meeting of elders, imprints, and their wolves. We are hear and you have the floor." Old Quil stated. He was eyeing Daya and Corbin with slight fear and respect.

"A war is heading this way and the wolves need to prepare, but first lies must be righted. MAny here will not like what I have to say. And frankly I do not give a fuck. Daya, Corbin, Caleb and Lupin will each have an exit none will leave until I am finshed." I looked around and took a deep breath.

"Now where to start? Ahhh, yes, you will be known as the pack of the Omega because you have some how managed to piss off not only vampires, but also every pack, pride and individual shfter and were in the world. So do not be mistaken they are not here to help you, they are here because they all feel they owe me. They will have your back during battle, but they will be helping with your training. You will be beaten into the ground, bitten, and attacked around every corner. And I will not stop it because you need to earn their respect." To say they were nervous was an understatement. But they haven't heard anything yet.

A smirk forms on my face, "Sam was never meant to be the Alpha and when we leave this hall he no longer will be. Embry and Leah are the Alpha pair, and no they do not have to be mated. As Alpha's they both will have the ability to choose their mate and imprint. If they want their imprint to be their mate that is their choose, but they can have either." Quil interrupted.

"Are you saying our imprints are not our mates?" He had such hope in his voice that I could not be upset that he asked. I mean he did imprint on a child.

"Quil an imprint in almost every case is not meant to be your mate. They are choosen by thewolf to be what you fight for when in battle, to be your reminder of why you were given your gift." I turned to the elders. "The fact that you idiots told these wolves that their imprints were their imprints, has caused a rift in this pack that will take me and every shifter that is willing to help to fox. The only time an imprint is a mate is when it is like Paul's and mine imprint. We are both shifters, we will make a stronger wolf. How in your minds would watering down the wolf gene in an already watered down pack help make better wolves?" I started walking up to Billy. "No human will be on this counsil and more, other than Old Quil. As time goes on I will slowly replace every human on this counsel with a wolf. And when Embry is trained he will be made Chief. Am I understood?"

"Yes I understand Lupa." Billy said with a bit of a shake in his voice.

However I knew that this meeting was going to wasy so far because Emily just had to go and open her mouth.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU STUPID BITCH! I am Alpha female and Sam is Alpha male. It has always been that way and it will stay that way." I started laughing.

"Emily if you are Alpha female, I shift into a goat. How can a human run a pack of wolves? Have you even seen all of them shifted? From what I hear you are afraid of said wolves." I slowly walk up to her, with an extra sway in my hips.

"If you think your wolves are scary I am twice their size and in touch with my wolf. Want to try and put me in my place?" She was smart enough not to answer.

After the meeting was over Leah and Embry were in their rightful place of being the Alpha's in the pack of these Omega's. But these Omega's day was just starting. I had a lot in store for them so did the other packs, prides, and shifters and were's.

3 hours later

I had the pack running together again, they have come to be used to these runs and were actually starting to look like a pack. I had told them that I had e few things to do, which I did. But I also had set up for a pride of lion shifters, named the morning pride, and Daya an Eagle shifter to attack the pack.

Brady'sPov

I was beginning to truelly enjoy these runs and I could slowly feel my wolf and I becoming one.

_Hey Embry, Leah...you hear that? _I tilt my head to the side in a wolf like matter. _Like wings flapping...large wings._

_Brady cut it out we don't need your games. _Leah and Embry say at the same time.

Looks like they don't want to hear from the "pup". Paul runs up to my side and bumbs me.

I hear it to Brady, they don't because they aren't one with their wolves yet. We need to prepare to fight. I have a feeling we are about to meet some of these shifters that we pissed off. Remember eyes, and ears open. I will be right on your six.

_You know Paul you got some imprint, I mean she had to set this up. She's not here. But I got your back no matter what. _Paul just shakes his head and gives a wolf laugh. He drops back behind me and you can tell that the others were finally realizing maybe I was right.

It's a bird shifter above us, but watch it Brady it looks like we got Lions surrounding us!

LPov

The Omega's came out of the woods limping and in human form. But what I noticed was the the morning pride were walking with Paul and Brady. That told me all I needed to know.

"So you guys got the shit beat out of you because you don't trust the "pup"?

Daya means bird of prey and Corbin means raven. Please review for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own twilight. SM does. However my characters are mine. Any error is mine as well seeing how I do not have a beta.**

**Leah'sPov**

To say Lupa was pissed was an understatement.

"You all realize right that you are only as stong as your weakest link and seeing how only two of you are in touch with your wolves you are pretty weak. You will die and to tell you the truth I will not send the other shifters out there with you if you are all going to be weak and die. Why should they risk their lives for you?" We were all silent. It was worse than when my mother wold yell at me or say she was dissappointed in me. "So no one is going to answer me?! NO ONE! Fine. All of you except Paul and Brady run again. I don't know what is waiting for you out there, but you won't have these two to tell you when whatever it is, is coming." With Brady and Paul flanking her she headed into her Tipi.

I nodded my head to the pack to head back into the woods.

_**Hey Leah what do you think is out there waiting for us?**_ Embry asked in my head.

_Who knows? We have pissed off every other kind of shifter and weres out there. We've pissed off Lupa. And let down Paul and Brady. Whatever is waiting out there for us is what we deserve._

We need to bring our wolves in touch with us.

After that we ran in silence, we did not have our best wolves with us so we had to keep our ears open.

LPov

To say I was mad was putting it lightly. These wolves do not seem to have an understanding of what was about to happen in a short few weeks. A war the like of which they have never seen.

"If you don't mind me asking what is waiting for them out there?" Brady asks.

"Nothing Brady, nothing is waiting for them. However, the paranoia will do them good. The thought of not knowing what could attack them will keep them on their toes. They will be fine." I turned to him. "You need to understand Brady alot is about to happen in a very short amount of time. The training I am doing is for a very important reason, it is life or death."

Two days later

LPov

I realized that it was time The Omega Pack heared the other packs, prides, and individuals story. So I decided that a bond fire was in order.

The Omega Pack sat first, I wanted them all here when the others showed up.

"You have met some who you will meet tonight already. I am going to reintroduce them. Some will share their stories some will not. You will be silent and only ask questions when they give the okay. Some may not give the okay and that means do not ask them any. Do you understand?" They all nod their heads, but sadly I know someone is going to mess up and I am going to have to say that that person is going to be Emily. Sam just had to bring her.

I figures I would start with the individuals first.

"I want you to notice that the weres are not here, they are not much for sharing so we will respect that. And also their will be one more wolf pack to show up tomorrow to train you some more." After I was sure everyone understood what I said I began.

"I am Esarosa meaning White Wolf, but many of you call me Lupa. I am a medicine wolf. I help packs and shifters of all kinds. My first encounter with evil was when I was just ten summers old. A white man came to my mother's tipi while she was away and he whipped me leaving me scarred for the rest of my life. I later was told he was a werewolf hunter who found out my mother was helping them. He wanted to teach her a lesson, so he used me."

Next were Daya and Corbin though they were not of the same flock the walked up together. They were both Eagle shifters. All they did was nod their heads at the pack. They did not trust them enough to share their stories. I feared that that would continue but the tiger shifters surprised me.

Leah'sPov

This tall male walked up after Daya and Corbin and he was the most handsomely exotic man I have ever seen. He wore nothing but a red loin cloth and a beaded necklace. And then he spoke.

"I am Hu which is Chinese for Tiger. I shifter into a Tiger and we are individual shifters. My small tribe was under attack by two cold ones as you call them. All of my people dies in front of my eyes and I filled with so much anger that I shifted into a Tiger." He stopped talking and sat down across from me.

Two females walked up next wearing the female version of what Hu wore. "I am Teigra and this is my twin sister Tora. Though many Tiger shifters are individual shifters we stayed together." They sat down.

Many carried on like this. Chandrika and her sister Li (meaning beautiful) came forward and introduced the rest of their pack. Kaya, Magena, Satinka, Weeko, and Yanaba. Next was the lion pride that attacked us in the wolves. They were all this beautiful caramel color. Their hair was all short, except the males. He spoke for the group.

"You know us as the pride who attacked you and won in the woods. You are all weak except for to. You are not intuned with your spirit animal and will all die. To outside world we are Morning Pride. I am Katlego, Tswana for success, my mate is Ashanti her name means aggressive. She will kill cold one with no help. Our daughters are Amara meaning elegance for she dances with elegance when she kills, and Tatenda which means I am greatful. We come here to help White Wolf, but we are starting to think you are much like our tribe was. Weak and not one with spirit animal. They died because of their weakness so shall you." **(a/n grammar is wrong on purpose. He speaks bad English) **While now I know how her fells about us.

Next it was a pack of wolves one of which seemed to be familiar.

"We are lamia venator, latin for hunter of vampires. Some of you have met my mate and Alpha female White Fawn. I am Alpha male and You may call me Gabe. Ralph and Sandulf are brothers and my second and third. Their names mean wise wolf and true wolf. The females are my mates second and third, Lupita little wolf and Kasa dressed in fur. They are all pregnant come near them and I will rip your throat out."

Lupa stood to speak. "Tomorrow begins your even harder training. You will bleed and cry. You will break bones and go hungry.."Before Lupa could finish speaking Emily blew her top.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH SAM NOT BEING AROUND ANYMORE!?"

Lupa stood there for a second, snapped her fingers for her wolves and looked at Paul and spoke.

"I am sorry my darlin' imprint but I can not and will not put up with this anymore. Only you and Brady have listened to me. You are both more and welcomed to come with me. But sometimes it is just time for a part of a species to become extinct. None but two have listened. So all but two shall die." As she walked away a sense of dread crept in, she was not going to help us. Slowly every shifter save are pack got up to follow Lupa and leave.

All that was left was my pack, the pack of Omegas. But then Paul and Brady rose up as well.

"She's my imprint Leah I can not leave her...I have to go with her." I simply nodded my head. I knew Brady would leave we gave hom no reason to stay.

What were we going to do now...die?

And there you go Emily just has to wreck everything. If you want to know what any name means that I did not giving a meaning to let me know and I'll let you know. Please review I could use the love.


End file.
